The Love Story
by crazydolly66
Summary: Sam wins a contest, meets her fav band and become friends with them. More to know if you read it. SamXChris Mostly and CathyXDanny
1. Chapter 1

The Love Story- The Beginning

Sam's POV

Sam was fixing her hair when her v-com ringed.

"hey Sam what you doing"

"what does it look like"

"sorry what you have a bad temp today"

"yes what no"

"yeah"

"ok yes but you know why"

"Chris"

"yes but it's worse"

"what now"

"i'm starting to feel like he doesn't like me"

"why"

"i don't know but i have a bad feeling about how i like him"

"it's ok sooner or later you two will find love"

"yeah um thanks Cath"

"no prob"

"bye" and she hung up. I walked to the table next to my bed. There were 3 pictures. One was of the whole group, another of Danny and Cathy and lastly me and Chris. I couldn't help but think that he doesn't like me at all. He left no clues oh well maybe this was how it was meant to be then my v-com ringed again and guess who........ Chris!!.

"hi"

"hi"

"are you doing anything special today"

"no"

"how about i take you out somewhere"

'was he asking me out or being nice?'

"i would really like that"

"I'll be there in 5 mintues"

"ok" and they hung i was freaking out Chris is taking me out what will happen? What should i wear? I know I'll wear a black sleeve-less top that says Princess with skinny jeans and converse. My hair will be in ponytails.  
After i got dressed, i went downstairs and ate an apple. I was freaking out then the doorbell rung. I looked through the hole and Chris was there. I fixed myself and throw the apple out. I opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Shopping Spree with my crush

Still Sam's POV

"hi Chris"

"hi Sam nice outfit"

"thanks"

"Are you ready to go"

"sure" They went to the mall and Sam was hungrey so Chris toke her to McDonald's.

"so how old are you"

"12" After they ate Sam made Chris go inside Sassy's.

"Sam no please"

"come on it's not that bad"

"to you but i'm a guy don't do this to me"

"your a boy not a guy and it'll be quick"

"still no"

"yes and you're coming in here if you like it or not"

"nooooooooo" Sam finally got Chris to go inside. Then someone spoke through the P.A.

"shoppers of Sassy's this is for young people only, if you are a Clique Girlz fan listen up, They are giving away 20 origianal outfits that you can't find anywhere to the person who answers this riddle right: i'm a cat but i live in the wild, i have claws, spots, love to run and like meat, who am i? Answer it by tomorrow and you will also be able to take 3 other friends to their next consert with everything free and backstage passes with a after party. That's it Thank you"

"chris did you hear that"

"no too many girls screaming like manics"

"i have to win that contest help me please it's on my birthday"

"ok let's get the others to help us too"

"ok" Sam called them through her v-com.

"hi Sam"

"hi guys meet us at Sam's house"

"Chris is that you in Sassy's"

"Danny don't ask and just go"

"whatever see you there"

"ok" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Winning the Contest

Chris's POV

So at the park, Sam was really scaring me. She really wants to win. So i have to help her. The others arrived right before Sam was going to shake me to death.

"hi guys"

"thank god you guys came"

"what do you mean"

"this girl was going to shake me to death"

"yeah i was"

"that's scary"

"you think"

"what's wrong"

"Sam needs help winning a contest against crazy manics"

"first let's put some music on" Danny turned on Sam's radio and Cross my Heart came on.

"sweet" The girls started to dance. The guys acted like the were playing the gultar then the girls were singing. After the song they all fell down and started laughing.

"that was funny"

"so funny"

Sam's POV

"so are you going to help me"

"hold on i still have to laugh"

"Cathy"

"sure"

"ok i'm good i'll help" they couldn't help but laugh again. Once they got the laughs out of them they went to business. Chris went to the internet, Sam read books, Danny was thinking. and Cathy was acting things out.

"i got it" they all said.

"i think a Cheetah"

"me too"

"me three"

"me four"

"tomorrow let's tell him"

"it'll be too late i have the phone number in my phone let me call since i'm the one entering" sam called and told them the answer then hung up.

"so was it right or wrong"

"it was right"

"yeah"The guys high fived but the girls jumped up and down and spun around and around. Then We Walk came on. The girls were singing and the guys just watched in joy. After the song they left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Consert

Cathy's POV

The next day, I went to Sam's house before the consert so she can help me put an showed me alot of clothes but i like none until i saw one.

"that's perfect"

"i have matching shoes"

"ok and you"

"i was thinking about this one

"ok" We got dressed and we looked good. I had on an orange strip-less sundress with a belt that had a star on the side. I had yellow heels and white with blue clouds socks with my hair loose. Sam wore a dark red neck tied top with a red with white polka dots on it and all red down to her arm (it starts at the shoulder), a red mini skirt with black and red lines touching each other with a black belt. Her shoes were long white socks with red strips and shoes that matched her top with her hair loose and wavy.

"we're forgetting something"

"what"

"jewelry"

"yeah" Sam's jewelry was red earrings that went down, a big silver bracelet and a heart locket around her neck. My jewelry was hoop earrings, 5 gold bracelets on her arm and a sun shaped neckalce.

"we look all ready" Then the door rung. They peeked at who it was and it was the guys.

"just on time"

"girls they boys are here"

"ok" We walked out of the room and downstairs.

"wow nice clothes"

"thanks is it good engouh to meet the Clique Girlz"

"yes"

"ok let's go"

Narritor's POV

Sam carried a red purse and Cathy had an orange purse on her shoulder. The girls walked out to see a limo waiting with a guy opening the door.

"i didn't know this was part of it"

"me nether but why stopped it"

"good point" They got inside and got comfortable. They talked and laughed.

"this is the best"

"yeah"

"we are here young people let me open the door" and he got out. They started laughing. The first one to get out was Sam and it was amazing.  
She was followed by Chris, Danny then Cathy.

"are we at the red carpet"

"yes"

"we picked a good day to wear tux"

"yeah"

"let's walk down the carpet with style together" So Sam put her arm around Chris who put his hand around Danny who put his hand around Cathy who was waving around. Alot of pictures were being takin. Inside the consert they let go but were told they can only go in as couples. So they went to the corner.

"what are we going to do?"

"the obvious i go in with Cathy and you two" and he winked at Chris.

"ok" First went Cathy and Danny but Sam was alittle scared.

"what's wrong"

"it's that i'm scared of messing something up"

"don't worry you'll do great" and he toke her hand. In the consert they were playing i came to party. they went to look for there seats in the very front. Danny went to get them consert started and they opened with Alter Ego.

"i love this song"

"me too"

"we don't"

"but they look hot" The song ended and everyone was cheering with joy and craziness.

"so what do you think of them now"

"Ariel is cute"

"Destinee is HOT and Paris is way to young for me" Cathy smacked Danny and Chris on the heads.

"what was that for"

"we meant there music"

"they still suck"

"i would chase you but i'm in a dress"

"hahaha" As a final song they sung Then we woke up. Again they cheered at the end. Then the curtain went down and they played Movies.

Chris's POV

"that was cool" Cathy and Danny left Chris and sam alone.

"so happy birthday"

"thanks"

"your welcome"

"and thanks for helping me i know that you didn't want too"

"i didn't but i did"

"yeah" We were going to kiss but then Cathy and Danny came back. We blushed. A group of 3 white girls with blonde hair came up to us. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Meeting The Clique Girlz

Sam's POV

"hey you must be Sam and her friends the winner of Sassy's contest" Sam fainted but she woke up quickly.

"yes and you must be the Clique Girlz"

"yeah so you got backstage passes"

"yeah"

"so let's go" Back stage everyone was intorducing each other.

"I'm Paris and this is my sister Destinee and best friend Ariel"

"I'm Sam and this is Chris, Danny and Cathy" They talked and laughed until it was time for the after party.

"why are you having an after party now"

"our manger said so"

"ouch"

"yeah"

"you want to come with us"

"sure" At the after party, they walked in and everyone was gasping even Wendy (because she knows people).

"hey Danny"

"hey Wendy"

"so why didn't you get me backstage passes"

"because Sam is the one who entered the contest and won"

"so whatever Sammy girl"

"didn't ever call me Sammy or your dead and i'm not your'girl'"

"yes you are"

"Sam come down let me do this: Hi" and Wendy fainted. Then they played Hook me up. They were offering people to sing the song.

"Cath this is my chance"

"you don't even know the lyrics"

"yes i do i love this song"

"ok let's go" On the stage everyone was looking at them.

Sam: I'm tired of my life I feel so in between I'm sick of all my friends Girls can be so mean I feel like throwing out Everything I wear Starting over new Cause I'm not even there

Cathy: Sometimes.  
I want to get away some place But I don't want to stay too long Sometimes I want a brand new day Trying to fit in where I don't belong

Together: Hook....Hook me up I want to feel the rain in my hair Hook....Hook me up Where should we go?  
I don't even care Anywhere is good enough Hook me up Hook me up

Sam: I like the lights turned out The sound of closing doors Not like other girls who always feel so sure Of everything they are Of what they're going to be Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me of me

Cathy: Sometimes I want to disappear some place But I don't want to stay too long Sometimes I'm feeling so alone Trying to fit in where I don't belong

together: Hook....Hook me up I want to feel the rain in my hair Hook....Hook me up Where should we go?  
I don't even care Anywhere is good enough Hook me up Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough Hook me up

Cathy: They're going to crash and burn I'm going to find a way Nothing left to say

Together: Hook....Hook me up I want to feel the rain in my hair Hook....Hook me up Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)  
Hook....Hook me up I want to feel the rain in my hair Hook....Hook me up Where should we go?  
I don't even care Anywhere is good enough Hook me up Hook me up Hook me up

Everyone cheered. They were shocked.

"we did great"

"yeah"

"do you think he got it"

"nope but it was fun"

"huh"

"i mean he doesn't know you like him and if he likes you"

"oh man what have i done"

"i don't know but look over there" I saw Chris talking to a girl with bangs, red hair with black highlights and a colorful outfit.

"you should talk to her"

"i do i just don't know how to"

"i know there's a dance coming up ask her"

"how"

"be your loveiable self and you'll do fine" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Danny's POV

I was talking to Destinee and who knew how do to earth she was. But then my eyes saw a girl give Chris a kiss on the cheek. I was so confused.

"Destinee do you mind if i talk to one of my friends for a mintue"

"sure" I went to Chris who was talking to Paris.

"hi buddy"

"hi do you mind"

"Paris can i talk to him for a mintue"

"sure i'll talk to Destinee"

"what's wrong"

"what are you doing with another girl"

"what"

"i saw her"

"oh you mean my sister Melissa"

"huh"

"Melissa"

"yeah"

"oh so your his sister"

"yeah"

"we just met so i ask her for advice"

"oh sorry"

"it's ok"

"you still like Sam"

"duh and she said to ask her to the dance"

"good idea"

"wait, have you seen her?"

"no why didn't you"

"no"

Ariel's POV

So I was walking to the snack table for a drink when I saw Sam and Cathy hiding. I didn't know what was happening but I wanted to find out so I went over to them.

"hey um why are you two hiding?"

"we're spying on Chris"

"why"

"because she wants to find out who he likes"

"but all we know is that he's going to ask her to the dance tomorrow night"

"oh" So I have a little non-important crush on him but who cares really.

"oh my look I have to go home"

"me too"

"we can take you home it's getting late anyway"

"let's tell the guys"

"ok" They were talking to the red headed chick. I wonder if they know her.

"guys were going home"

"we have to go too"

"ok Destinee and Paris will meet us at the limo"

"ok" Outside, the limo was waiting so we went inside and drove away. First to go home was Sam but I couldn't keep it secret.

"guess what"

"what"

"we're starting public school tomorrow"

"cool"

"yeah we can't wait"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6-Back to School

Sam's POV

I was first to go so I said bye to everyone. When I got inside my parents were well dressed so I had a bad feeling.

"Samantha get dressed we're going to chruch"

"but mom I just came from a crazy party I'm so tired"

"no buts" I got dressed and went to chruch. I wore a turquise neck-tied dress with a matching pair out slippers and coat. After chruch, I went straight to bed. The next day, I came out of the bathroom to see a light blue collar shirt, a dark blue long sleeved buttoned jacket, a gray mini skirt, long black socks, and school shoes on my bed. I was so confused but I still put it on.  
When I finished I put my hair in a small back ponytail, went downstairs and ate brasket.

"mourning mom"

"mourning honey"

"mom why am I wearing this stupid uniform"

"your school now has uniform"

"oh man"

"you look great"

"but I can't let my friends see me like this"

"They'll be wearing it tooLet me drive you to school"

Danny's POV

I was talking to Chris, Melissa, and Cathy about the new uniforms.

"I hate them"

"me too I hate skirts"

"it feels comfortable"

"yeah" Then we saw Sam with the Clique walking over to use with there uniforms.

"hi"

"I see you have your uniforms too"

"for the first day of school for us it sucks"

"you haven't seen nothing from our eyes yet"

"Sam"

"yeah"

"Can I talk to you"

"sure"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Question (?)

Sam's POV

So Chris toke me to a nearby corner. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it. He was really shy so I was so scared.

"Sam would you go..." But he was stopped by Mark.

"Samantha go to the dance with me tonight?"

"why?"

"Please"

"Ok I'll go with you"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 8" Mark ran away to tell his friends with joy and ants up his ants (no joke). I held my fake smile until Mark was far engouh he couldn't hear us.

"Oh my gosh, What did I just do?"

"Say yes when Mark asked you to the dance tonight"

"What was my problem?"

"Nothing, you were just being nice"

"Oh, you were telling me something?"

"No, it's not important anymore"

"Ok, let's go the bells about to ring"

Chris's POV

Oh man, Mark ask Sam to the dance before I could. They were right I should've asked her sooner. They coming our way. Danny is so going to kill me.

Paris's POV

We were walking to our homeroom classes but then Chris and Sam came from a nearby corner and we wanted to the dirt. So we headed there way.

"Hi, so waht's the dirt?"

"what"

"what happened well you two were in there?"

"nothing"

"just Mark asking me to the dance tonight and because of how stupid I was I said yes"

"ewwwww"

"I know, I don't know what happened but it did"

Danny's POV

Ok was it just me or did Sam say Mark asked her to the dance and not Chris. I'm going to kill him. As some as I find him.

Chris's POV

You may be wondering where I am. I'm hiding from Danny. I saw him give me the stare so I ran for it. Right now, I'm at the corner I toke Sam. He's to stupid to look here. I hope he ain't hear that. Plus, it's really dark. Oh no, someones coming!!

Ariel's POV

Danny sent me to look for Chris for him. I had no idea where to look first. Then it came to me. To look at the easiest place, a dark corner. So I walked in.  
I saw sparkly dark blue eyes. I found him!!!!!

"Chris, I found you!!"

"Yeah, do you know where Danny is?"

"in classes, the bell rung so he sent me to look for you"

"I'm late!!"

"yeah, like a period late"

"oh my gosh, wait what class does he have?"

"Science"

"shot, we have the same class"

"he's going to get you anyway"

"yeah I know"

"then what's the point in running"?

"I don't know"

"go the second id about to ring"

"ok" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- tring to find out the truth

Sam's POV

Ok, all I know is that Chris is tring to stay away from Danny. But he looked really upset after Mark asked me to the dance. Maybe he wanted to aske me? But there's only one way to find out. From an alien best friend who has the power to see others emotions. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Narritor's POV

After school, Chris was tring his best to hide from Danny but it didn't work. he found him.

"Chris what are you doing?"

"hiding from you but it seems like it didn't work"

"yeah, you better believe it. Why didn't you ask her"

"I don't know really"

"really?"

"ok Mark asked her before I could"

"Ouch, let me punch him in the face"

"no, I'll go with Ariel anyways you wouldn't want that pretty face to go bad :P"

"oh shut up"

Ariel's POV

I walked out of the school to see Chris and Danny running to me.

"Ariel Ariel!!!"

"yeah"

"would you go to the dance with me?"

"sure I would love too"

"Ok I'll meet you at 8"

"ok bye" At my house, I was getting dressed. I wore a light pink, fuffy bottom neck tied dress, hair loose, curly and clipped, a 7 lined diamond neckalace, turquiose colored diamond earrings, and baby pink butterfly high heels.

"wow you look good"

"thanks"

"spin!!" I spun around well my hair and dress followed.

"that's a fabuolous outfit"

"thanks again"

"why are you dressed up anyway?"

"Chris is taking me to the dance"

"oh that's romantic"

"what if he's using you?"

"I know why he asked me"

"why"

"to get closer to Sam that's why I said yes cause I wanted to help him"

"but you like him"

"but but I'm a celebrity and he's better with Sam so shut up"

"whatever what about the prank"

"tomorrow, early in the mouring"

"sweet"

"are you even going?"

"yeah but later with Destinee" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

(Still Ariel's POV)

I was putting on my make-up when I heard a knocking on the door. I asked Paris to go answer it.

Paris's POV

I went to open the door. Chris was there hiding something behind has back. plus, he was all dressed up.

"hi"

"hi, am I at the right house?"

"haha very funny, Ariel's upstairs putting on her make-up. come in" He came in and sat next to me on the big couch she had.

"are you going to the dance?"

"yeah with my sis" He gave me a confused look. So I changed the subject.

"So, you must be excited to go with her"

"yeah, but I'm upset I couldn't go with Sam"

Chris's POV

Paris was asking me all these questions. I was really getting freaked out. But out of nowhere she was smiling to the stairs. I saw Ariel coming down dressed amazingly. She was dressed in mostly all pink.I didn't want to say it out loud but she looked amazing :O

Ariel's POV

I was walking down the stairs when I slipped on something and fell down the before I touched the floor Chris caught me. He smiled so I smiled back to be nice. But that wasn't suppost to happen!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he helpped me down.

"are you ok?"

"yea, can I talk to Paris before we go to the dance?"

"sure" I ran to Paris.

"Paris, Paris that wasn't supposted to happen!! What happedned wasn't supposted to happen!!!!!!!!!!"

"first of all, hush up second I know just go with the flow and me and Dest will be there soon"

"ok promise"

"I can't since Dest was in Cali but she left yesturday so she should be here soon"

"ok i have to go if the plans going to work"

"good luck"

thanks" Then we walked out the door heading to the dance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Sam's POV

Ok I was at the dance talking to Cathy and Danny. But inside I was really worried about Chris. What if he wasn't coming, if he is then with who.

"Sam are you ok?"

"yeah"

"where's Mark?"

"with Wendy, but do you know where Chris is?"

"he asked Ariel to the dance. they should here soon"

"what's wrong?"

"before Mark asked me he was going to ask me something I think he was going to ask me to the dance"

"oh so...." But he was interruped when our V-coms started beeping.

"there's an alien near by"

"let's go stp it"

"but how?"

"let's run to our lockers"

"sure 2 girls in dresses and a guy in a tux are going to run to there lockers"

"there's nothing werid about that"

"fine" We walked to our lockers like nothing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Ariel's POV

We walked to the dance but then I heard a beeping sound. I was going to ask Chris (my date)  
what was that but he was long gone. I couldn'rt believe he did that!! I called for him but he didn't answer. I was starting to cry. On my first dance since I was famous he leaves and doesn't even tell me!!!!!!!!!! I was right, I'm never going to another dance again!!!! What a jerk!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Chris's POV

I know I left her without telling her but I had too. When i see her again I'll talk to her but right now I'm busy. I regret it every and Sam appeared on my screen.

"hi Sam"

"where have you been?"

"leaving Ariel heartbroken"

"why?"

"it was accident"

"fine but come to Central Park we need you" I went to the Park but I was thinking about how nice she looked and how excited she was about going to her 1st dance. Now I feel haertbroken. I finally reached Central Park but I almost got hit.

"uh, Chris over here" I ran to them, toke out my blaster and started blasting.

"dude, where have you been?"

"long story short, Ariel hates me"

Sam's POV

I was mad at him. But who can someone stay mad at someone so cute like him? Not me and that's a fact. All 4 of us was blasting at the alien but the shocking part was that was running then disappered. It was scaried of us.

"what was that all about?"

"I don't know" We all changed back into our regualr clothes.

"I have to go, see you later" I ran all the way home. I opened the door, went to my room, and turned on my pc. I went to Radioshack and searched the Sidekick LX. They said there only 1 in shock so I brought it with my credit card.

Chris's POV

I ran home and turned on my I-pod Touch. I texted Ariel and she answered. Awhile later it got dark so we said we would talk at school tomorrow. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Wendy's POV

Prom is next month and I want Danny to be my date. Plus, i have to help Mark with his stupid plan if I want the new phone from this year.

Mark's POV

Thanks to Wendy's help, Danny will be all mine. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Time to tell her my evil plan thats in my mind because if we can't catch him we'll get the next best thing, Chris. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Ariel's POV

Ok, I know he left me but I don't if it was on purpose or accident. But it was rude!  
I also know how sweet he is so he's gonna want to apoglize. And of how rude I'm being it's taking him away from Sam. What am I going to do? Uh oh here he comes!! What will I say? What will happen? Here he is!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

"hi Ariel"

"hi"

"so can I talk to you?"

"sure"

"you know yesturday when I left you" I felt a bunch of anger rise up.

"yeah and why did you do that anyway on my first dance ever!?!"

"look, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"really, wait let me guess you fight aliens!!!!" He gave me a soft look. I widen my eyes.

"no way, your so pranking me"

"Nope it's the truth" I looked at him stupid.

"I would prove it but rule #1- Keep it secret"

"ok, sure until I see it I wouldn't believe it"

"can you help me ask a girl to prom?"

"does it rhythm with ham"

"hahaha, yeah it's Sam"

"first you have to stare into her eyes"

"like this" He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help myself.

"now be nice, ask"

Sam's POV

Cathy and I had our uniforms on and were alking to class. When we were heading to the door we saw Chris and Ariel. I ahd a bad feeling so we listened in.

"ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"uh, would you go to prom with me?"

"I would love too" I was starting to cry. I ran away. After lunch, we went out for freetime.  
I started to praticed a new song.

"I've already spoken, Our love is broken. Baby hush hush"

"nice song Sam" I looked up to see Chris.

"thanks"

"so are you going to prom?"

"no"

"why not?"

"Proms are just not my thing"

"Oh ok, let's go to class" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

(Stll Sam's POV)

It was prom day,so I went Cathy's house to help her get dressed.

"Sam, why aren't you going to prom?"

"proms are not my thing"

"really"

"he has already got a date"

"he does?"

"you heard he asked Ariel"

"that was only pratice"

"oh"

"I'll meet at prom hopefully" Cathy wore a pink neck-tied dress with a black and white strpped bottom, black heels, hair loose and curlied with 2 silver clips on each side, a dark pink neckace (long), pink hoop earrings and flower bracelets. Then she headed to the dance.  
Then Revenge is Sweeter came on her radio.

"maybe I should, I will" I looked through Cathy's closet till I saw something that said,

'for Sam'

"this the one" At the dance, I went to the bathroom and changed into my true outfit.

Destinee's POV

I was wondering where Sam was. but I tried to have fun. I wore a dark green strip-less dress with a puffy bottom, my hair in a bun with my side bang out, a diamond shaped diamond neckalace, dingly diamond earrings and blace winter boots. Paris wore a dark red strip-less dress that had a ribbon on the side, gold open toed heels, a neckalce that was like my earrings and her hair in ponytails. ariel wore the same thing she wore before. Then someone walked through the doors. It was Sam!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Sam's POV

I wore a long white sleeve-less dress with long wings that tie on your arms, good hoop earrings that said 'dolly', silver open toed heels, hair loose and wavy with my front hair back and clipped with a flower, and a heart locket. Everyones mouths were open as I walked in. (obsessed was plying). i looked at Chris's expression. His eyes were widened. I think I toke this to far.

"hey"

"you look great" Then Ms. Rollins toke the mic.

"students, it's time for the karoke contest" Everyone cheered. First went Ariel and Joshua.

I make them good girls go I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go I make them good girls go Good girls so bad Good girls go bad

I know your type (Your type) You're daddy's little girl Just take a bite (One bite) Let me shake up your world 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad You were hanging in the corner With your five best friends You heard that I was trouble But you couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad

I know your type (Your type) Boy, you're dangerous Yeah, you're that guy (That guy) I'd be stupid to trust But just one night couldn't be so wrong You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I heard that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad Bad bad Good girls go bad Bad bad Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad (They don't stand a chance) I make them good girls go make them good girls go The good girls go bad, yeah Good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I thought that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad Bad bad bad Good girls go bad Bad bad bad Good girls go

Everyone cheered. they got off the stage and headed to us. Next was Destinee and Zack with Download.

[ft. T-Pain] {INTRO} YEAH! (you already know what it is)(you already know who it is) YEAH, DJ Envy shake down T-P, T-P DOWNLOAD! DOWNLOAD!

[Chorus] Shawty I been lookin at these pictures of you , Cyber-surfin' So when you gon call me? (flirtin') When you gonna come thru? (whats your fantasy?) All I wanna do is download When you gonna let me download? Shawty up Shawty down low when you gonna let me download?

(Verse 1)-Kim

I'm on MySpace and its type late my baby got me number 1 on his top 8 It's computer love we dont mind the hate they just MySpace freaks tryna find a date We up all night ,havin CyberSEX He chat ,I chat though we neva met He said he wanna explore me like tha internet its like a orgasm everytime he send a text He wanna download He likes to download Lil' Kim songs and put 'em on his ringtone he even got my screensaver on his I-phone I get more hits than a TMZone we goin back and forth sendin emails he a thug so I hit em' on his g mail his sense of humor got me writin L-O-L I sent pictures of myself straight to tha cell

[Chorus]

(Verse 2) He been lookin at my sexy pics said he diggin my sexy hips he wanna kiss my sexy lips and download me on his floppy disk Lil' Kim is the only one on his mind he wanna come thru and put me on his hard drive 3 o'clock in the morning ,we be online others send friend requests but they get denied he type I Miss You I type back to let him know the feelings mutual It's just MySpace love but its beautiful he love to watch my videos on YouTube hey ,its like everytime I log on I get so turned on Computer Love playin in the back (that's my song) the only one that have me up all night long feels like a fantasy chemistry is so strong

[Chorus}

I hope you look like your pictures do and when I see you up close and personal so I can touch you late night all in U insomniac im here now grab me where my heart burn at I meant what I said when I typed that Lil Mama scream my name if you like that {yes I am the Computer love} aint nothin like computer love

[Chorus}

Add-Libs

[Chorus]

Followed by Pris and Max with We Walk.

You never alter You?re always you Everything?s breaking But I don?t care Smash the rest up Burn it down Put us in the corner ?cus we?re into ideas Take these edges They?re inside out No one will notice They?re looking elsewhere We can?t be honest We call it off We got the choice if it all goes wrong We walk, we walk We walk, we walk You see the changes In things that come It?s how you deal with it When switching off Make a decision A precondition We got the choice if it all goes wrong We walk, we walk We walk, we walk When nothing makes you feel good Then nothing makes you feel good

Ariel sung Obsessed.

Mariah (Speaks):

"Why you so obsessed with me?"

So Oh Oh So Ohhh Will the real MC please step to the mic?  
MC- You need an MC, place to be MC the MC

All up in the blogs Say we met at the bar When I don't even know who you are Say we up in your house Sayin' I'm up in your car But you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's

I'm up in the A- you're so so lame and no on here even mentions your name It must be the weed, it must be the E cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'

Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this

You're delusional, you're delusional Boy you're losing your mind It's confusin yo, you're confused you know Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex See right through you like you're bathin' in windex

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed

You on your job, you hittin' hard Ain't gon feed you, gon' let you starve Graspin' for air I'm ?  
You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin Tellin' the world how much you miss me But we never were so why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation I'm the press conference, you a conversation

Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this

You're delusional, you're delusional Boy you're losing your mind It's confusin yo, you're confused you know Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex See right through you like you're bathin' in windex

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed

Then Cathy wnt on the stage. 


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18-

Cathy's POV

I was dared and I wasn't about to lose it. I had to sing Hot Stuff. I toke the mic and the spotlight.

Well I tried But I won't give in That's alright 'Cause I'm going to win Now I know I've got to let you go Now I see You were never meant for me

But I couldn't finish. i got stage fright. I dropped the mic and ran for it. I could hear everyone laughing at me.

Destinee's POV

We all saw in shock, cathy running off the stage. But when she got to the stairs, Mark poured water on the stairs and she fell down them. Everyone gasped as Cathy was dead on the floor. We ran to her to see if she was ok and shockingly Danny went after Mark.

"Cathy, Cathy wake up"

"cathy talk to us please"

"someone call 911"

"already on it" In half an hour, the ambulance came and toke them to the hospital with Mr. Smith.

"what happened to my Cathy?"

"she ran off the stage but landed on her head and not her legs"

"why didn't you stop her?"

"none of us thought it would happen"

"but I know who did it cause i got proof" They all looked at me.

"what?" 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Mark's POV

everything is going perfectly. Cathy fell on her head so Danny is at his weakest. Next target, Sam. But since she can kick my butt let's see what happens when Chris is in danger. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

"oh Wendy"

"like yeah"

"I have a new evil plan" 


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20-

Cathy's POV

My eyes were closed and I was lying still. Inside my mind ran a buch of questions like Where am I? What happened? Where's my friends? Where's grandpa? Where is everyone? Who did this? Why did they do this? Why is it so quiet? What are they doing to me? Then I heard voices. Like my friends and grandpa. I slowy opened my eyes and I was right it was them!!! I'm so glad to see them!!

"Cathy wake up! Are you ok?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. So I cover my mouth in shock.

"just like the doctor said"

"she lost her voice"

"here write on this" Sam handed me a black marker, a white board and that thing you use to clean it. I wrote something down then let them see it. chris read it out loud.

"can I talk to Sam alone?"

"me? Ok" Everyone went outside and left Sam and I alone. I wrote something else and let her see.

"how was the dance?"

'it was ok until you got hurt" I wrote something else.

"what about you and Chris?"

"nothing cause I didn't get a chance to sing plus by the look of my outfit I think I over did it." 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

Melissa's POV

Chris called me on my cell and told me Cathy got hurt. Bad!! So I ran to the hospital.  
When I got there they were in there prom outfits talking (but Sam wasn't there).

Hi" The first one to hug me was my could be so annoying but he can be as swwet as vanilla ice cream.

"hi sis"

"hi, still in your prom outfits i see"

"yeah, we didn't want to leave cathy"

Wendy's POV

Ok so Mark's plan didn't invole me this time but Chris's sister, Melissa. Thank you!! I'm so freckin' tried of doing things for Mark!! Plus, i'm still not dating Danny because he's going head over heels over Cathy the freak.

Melissa's POV

Ok, here's the deal: Mark has me on the edge. He hnows my deepest secret and will kill Chris if I don't do what he wants. he wants me to take Chris to him with him knowing.I don't want John the frak as an only brother. So I have too. I hope he understands.

"Chris, can you come with me?"

"sure" He was listening to his I-pod Touch. We walked out to the darkness. I could hear the song he was listening too. It was Promise by Ciara. Since he couldn't see, 2 tough guys toke his arms.

"Melissa, whta's going on?"

"I'm sooo sorry Chris but I had too"

"do what!?!"

"melissa, you've done good"

"Mark!?!"

"your sis has been helping me do all of this, take hima way"

"you wouldn't hurt him right?"

"sure, why not?"

"mel, why you?" Before I could answer he was gone. I started crying hard. By the time they others came out I was long gone. But I left the phone.

To be contuied...... 


End file.
